Mr L
by Luigi Number 1 and Sonic 2
Summary: A short story that will be about 3 chapters long about Mr. L. Super Paper Mario spoilers. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Mr. L**

By Sonic2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or anything in this story.

Chapter 1

"Hey get up." Said a voice Luigi could not see him he was only coming into vision. "Count Bleck wants to see you Mr. L!"

"Thank you now out of The Green Thunder's way!" Mr. L said as he got up and walked away.

Mr. L walked into the main room of the castle where Count Bleck was waiting for him. The room had no floor besides one of the few stands that were luckily by the door. The room was mostly purple with only a few things hanging from the ceiling.

"Mr. L! Bleck summons you to go and kill this Mario. These are my orders fail me more than twice and I will get rid of you!" yelled Count Bleck.

"Don't worry Mr. L aka The Green Thunder is unstoppable!" said Mr. L as he teleported away.

* * *

Mr. L was trying to figure out where to go and wait for Mario but it was kinda hard to keep track of where you were going. He was currently upside down. 

"_Let me try and see where Mr. L is!_" The Green Thunder thought as he pulled out a map. He looked and found where he was after flipping the map around a ton of times

"_Hmm boy it sure is hard to keep your map the right way around here." _

After a minute or so after this he found where he was.

"Good Mr. L now knows where he is and heads toward his destination!"

After a few minutes of walking Mr. L walked up to a where a Hammer Bro was standing and stood in front of him.

"Hey green guy get in the back where you belong." said the Hammer bro

"What no one tells Mr. L aka The Green Thunder to get in the back!" yelled Mr. L.

"You're the last resort." said the Hammer bro.

"What the last resort! Mr. L is not the last resort you!" yelled Mr. L

"I mean you're like the big boss here so everyone fights before you do." said the Hammer bro.

"Ah so it is an honor well Mr. L must go and accept this honor!" said Mr. L as he walked off into the last room leaving the Hammer bro there.

**Author's Note**: It will get better than this. This is just the first Chapter. Please R&R! Oh and sorry if someone already named they're fanfic this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr. L**

**By:** Sonic 2

**Chapter 2:** Brobot

Mr. L waited in the back room for Mario. The room had a ceiling and floor of multiple colors. Mostly green and yellow. Suddenly the Hammer bro came into the back room.

"Ah so you've come to cower behind Mr. L!"

"Um...no Mario's coming with companions." said the Hammer bro.

"Oh…"

The Hammer bro left mumbling annoyed:

"Yeah like I would cower behind this guy."

Mario came in the room after a few minutes then Mr. L dropped from the ceiling.

"Who's this guy? He looks familiar..." asked Mario's pixilated friend.

"I am Mr. L aka The Green Thunder! And I shall beat you at this battle of strength!"

Mario then proceeded to jump on his head.

"Ow!"

Mr. L then jumped on Mario's head and after a few minutes of this Bowser lost his patience.

"OKAY ENOUGH OF FATTY JUMPING ON HIM! I'm taking over!"

Bowser then jumped out and blew fire on Mr. L who fell to the floor.

"Man this is the big boss here? I've had a harder time trying to make Peach fall in love with me!" yelled Bowser mad that the boss was so easy to beat.

Peach then walked over to Mario.

"What!" asked Bowser.

"You may have defeated me but you won't defeat Brobot!" said Mr. L ignoring Bowser.

A machine then fell down from nowhere

"Whoa that things huge!" said Mario.

"Yeah like my fire breath won't just melt it!" said Bowser not at all impressed.

"Brobot attack!" yelled Mr. L from inside the machine.

Bowser before the robot even moved engulfed it in flames. After the flames died down the machine didn't even have a dent on it.

"WHAT?!" yelled Bowser.

"I installed a heat proof ability!" explained Mr. L happy at his creation.

Bowser was ready to tare it to shreds when Peach intervened.

"I'll handle this." She said wanting to get into some of the action.

She the jumped on the glass window from which they could see Mr. L through. She hoped it would crack.

"Nice try, I also installed the glass to be crack proof!"

Mr. L then made his Brobot machine punch Bowser in his gut. Everyone looked as Bowser acted like nothing had happened.

"What?" asked Bowser.

His gut apparently had gotten so big that it didn't hurt anymore.

Mario then jumped behind the machine to where the engine was.

"I think I spotted the weak point Mario then used an ice item to freeze the back of the machine.

"Darn! I'll have to add that to the list." said Mr. L as the machine slightly malfunctioned so that it couldn't attack.

"You may have beaten Mr. L this time but I'll be back!" He yelled as he abandoned his Brobot.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author's Note: **PLEASE R&R! I hope I didn't make this seem like it was Mario's point of view.


End file.
